


The Demons Dance

by Blackat19



Series: The Demon saga (A.K.A the one where sykkuno gets to be badass and fluffy at the same time) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badass Corpse, Badass Sykkuno, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood kink?, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, So..., There's knifeplay between demons what do you expect, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, body mututalation?, but their demons, it counts, mention of angels but no actual appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat19/pseuds/Blackat19
Summary: So instead he snarled, leg coming out and sweeping the other’s legs from underneath him. Most demons left their legs exposed when fighting and just like them he fell. Before he could recover Sykkuno launched himself at the demon, coming to rest on top of him, pinning him down while one of his clawed hands went around the other's neck, claws digging in and drawing black blood to the surface."What the fuck?"
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Demon saga (A.K.A the one where sykkuno gets to be badass and fluffy at the same time) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093355
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	The Demons Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Take_Aime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Aime/gifts).



> So first off, this is a work of fiction and if the two people mentioned in this ever state they are uncomfortable with this I will take it down immediately.
> 
> Secondly, there is some dub/con in this fic. If that's triggering to you please do not read this. I wrote this and wanted to share it, It is not my fault if you click the button to read it even after this warning.
> 
> Okay, heavy stuff aside this was inspired by the fact that Sykkuno had a cult in RUST and my brain immediately said 'yes but with demons right?' so here this is! This is my first fic for these two so any feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> This is a gift to a wonderful person with who I've been brainstorming dark fic ideas with so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The rest of you creatins as well!!! you know who you are (I love you guys!)
> 
> Also, a big shout out to Jesan_Miyuuki for betaing this, I'm glad I have such a wonderful person in my life like you! You raise my Serotonin!

Sykkuno sighed as he entered his Den, he wasn't tired per se as he just got a large boost from his Cult that worshipped him, but dealing with them could get tedious at the worst of times. 

Honestly, they weren't too bad, Sykkuno had heard of other demons having to kill everyone because they got greedy, not respecting the rules. They all heard Demon and believed they would get swindled, so they decided to strike first. 

He was thankful his cult wasn't like that, giving as much as they received, on occasion some would give a little extra without wanting anything in return and Sykkuno found it funny how his worshippers would willingly give him the energy needed and be selfless about it. 

The irony was probably killing the angels. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when he picked up a scent in _his_ den, a scent that _Did. Not. Belong._

Now Sykkuno was a lot more chill now that he was older. He would readily admit when he was younger he had no patience, easily rising the ranks whilst most other demons learnt to steer clear unless they wanted to perish from the world completely.

That however did not mean he was a pushover. 

Sykkuno had always stayed sharp, even after retiring so to speak from the more action-packed scenes of hell. 

The biggest reason being he had hit his mating age. 

Demons found their mates by fighting, whoever lost becoming claimed. Some might think it barbaric but Sykkuno couldn't deny that it worked. Once claimed those two were bound for the rest of their days. It kept the stupidly strong demons from trying to claim everyone and gave a chance to the weaker ones who usually wanted to stay out of the spotlight anyway. 

Sykkuno had unfortunately been a mix of both, everyone fearing him when they realized he had come of age, but Sykkuno... had gotten bored of maintaining his status as one of the strongest, so he finally focused on his den, actually making it a place to live and staying out of the spotlight. 

Of course, that in itself brought attention to him for a bit but he ignored it, simply focusing on the more mundane aspects of living in hell. It got a bit better when he realized he had a cult, a reason to escape the oppression that hell was.

It got a lot better though when other demons started approaching him, making deals and alliances, some sticking around long enough that he could call them friends. 

A lot of the newer demons saw Sykkuno as friendly, atypical behavior for a demon but they all saw it as cute, deciding that they could never hurt him. However, the older Demons knew better, although they could admit that Sykkuno was a good friend to have - especially when it came to having their backs as he always made sure they all would come up on top if they were in a fight.

And Sykkuno bristled because he knew the scent that was trying to invade his den. He hadn't met the demon personally but he had smelled it in the air while he was out a few times.

It was the smell of death and copper, the tang of blood with dead roses being an oddly good mix. It was intoxicating and Sykkuno hated himself at that moment. 

To cover up for his betraying thoughts he went into battle mode, the horns that were usually hidden popping up to stand like cat ears on his head, the blackness of them blending with his hair nicely, his nails extended to sharp claws and his teeth sharpened to points. 

Not a second later and he was dodging the mass that had tried to tackle him, twisting out of the way while one of his hands shot out to scratch at the offending demon. The growl he got in response had him wanting to stop, not a fan of fighting as much but this was  _ his _ fucking den. 

His sanctuary. His Home.

_ HISHISHIS _

So instead he snarled, leg coming out and sweeping the other’s legs from underneath him. Most demons left their legs exposed when fighting and just like them he fell. Before he could recover Sykkuno launched himself at the demon, coming to rest on top of him, pinning him down while one of his clawed hands went around the other's neck, claws digging in and drawing black blood to the surface. 

"What the fuck?" 

Sykkuno internally cringed because his voice sounded off to his own ears, reminiscent of when he was younger and he only ever growled or snarled, his actions being their own warnings.

However, the demon who seemed to want to fight for whatever reason only smirked, hands coming up to rest on his hips. 

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting the kitten to have claws and fangs, my bad baby." 

Sykkuno was ashamed the other had been able to get him flustered, not expecting those words and that voice and it was enough that he forgot to hold onto his fighting form, claws, and fangs retracting while his horns shrunk, not as noticeable as before but still there. 

Before Sykkuno could even begin to panic at losing his edge, he was on his back, the other demon sitting on top of him to hold him down while a clawed hand came up to trace his face, the one visible red eye alight with triumph.

“I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t put up more of a fight. I guess all the rumors about you going soft were true. Imagine how everyone will react when they realize the most fearsome demon Sykkuno got claimed like the bitch he is.”

Sykkuno bristled as the words of the other demon reached his ears. He would not be humiliated and taken down this easily. He had gotten demons twice as big as the one on top of him to fall to their knees, body broken and mangled beyond belief.

He called back his weapons, not falling for the other demons' cheap tricks, the way his voice had shocked Sykkuno into letting go of all that protected him. In a split second his claws went and scratched at the guy's face, almost getting his eye and Sykkuno took pleasure in the animalistic growl that tumbled out of the other’s mouth, using the distraction to throw him off.

He quickly got to his feet and let his wings out, soft downy feathers that were shades of dark green going into black and he charged, both of them tumbling out of the den and Sykkuno felt better already, he didn’t want to have to find a new home because some demon tried to mount him like an animal in heat. 

Of course, as they stood up a lot of demons milling about came to a stop because it wasn’t every day you see Sykkuno in his fighting form, snarls and growls dripping from his mouth like the most poisonous sounds. The older demons knew to give both of them a wide berth, but Sykkuno could smell the excitement in the air, the expectation for a good show.

He could hear some of the younger ones whisper their worry to each other, and he didn’t blame them. He never showed off to them before. The older demons, however, knew better, he could feel the excitement and wariness that warred within them, excited to see him fight but most of them being on the receiving end of his aggression at one point or another had them on guard.

His attention shifted back to the demon he was fighting, the snap of his wings as they extracted loud in the silence that followed as everyone watched. Sykkuno is entranced with the skeletal like wings on his back, so different from any he’s seen. And then it hits him, he doesn’t _know_ this demon, like hell would he get claimed without at least knowing the jackass’s name who called him a bitch.

So with a growl, he asks,

“Who are you?”

Everyone else gasps, probably losing their shit but he couldn’t give a damn what they thought at that moment, all he cared about is winning this fight so this bastard can leave him alone.

The other demon seems amused by his inquiry, simply chuckling while standing to his full height, horns curved on his head like deadly spikes, claws black and sharp, his teeth hidden behind a face mask and one eye covered by his curly dark hair. His one eye crinkles like he’s smiling but it just puts Sykkuno on guard, feet spreading apart as he drops into a fighting stance.

“My name is Corpse Husband, though most call me Corpse. What’s yours baby?”

Sykkuno  _ snarls _ at the pet name, wings fluttering in time with his anger. It seems to just make Corpse even smugger and he wants to punch the look off of his face. So that’s what he does, quickly growling out,

“I’m Sykkuno”

And then he was in Corpse’s face throwing punches and kicks and using his wings as well-timed distractions.

He was quick to learn that Corpse preferred heavy hits, aiming for the weak spots. Sykkuno was pleased that he learned as a young demon to work on those, another reason why he was so terrifying back in the day.

Sykuuno dodged a fist going for his head, dropping low and throwing a bony elbow out and smirking at the crunch he hears when it connects. Corpse grunts, leg giving out on him and Sykkuno is quick to spin out of the way, hand coming out to curl around Corpse’s throat as he kneels on the ground. Sykkuno is pleased to see that he’s barely winded, though Corpse isn’t either and that low-key pisses him off. 

As Sykkuno contemplates what to do next he can hear murmurs in the crowd, the older demons cheering as they knew Sykkuno would never lose and the younger ones surprised as most knew of Corpse being the bloodthirsty terrifying demon.

Sykkuno is so lost in the surrounding murmurs that he doesn’t hear the foliage that comes out of the ground, dead rose vines that quickly wrap around his thighs and drag him down, more coming out to wrap around his wrists and upper body, the thorns cutting into his body the more he moves so he quickly discards struggling, glaring up at Corpse who already seemed to have healed, smug satisfaction radiating from him like a cloying perfume. 

“Ah, It seems you decided to go easy on me. I guess you really have gone soft. I could teach you, make your body relearn certain…  _ pleasures _ .”

Sykkuno can’t hold back the baby whimper that falls from his lips as more blackened thorn vines come to wrap around his wings, lacerations appearing as they tear through feathers into muscle. 

He blushes as everyone focuses on them. He himself had witnessed a few mating fights back when he was still a known fighter but it was never his thing. Corpse seems to be thriving however and he hates that if he doesn’t find a way to show that he isn’t out of the fight this demon will own him, no doubt that his earlier comment on making him his bitch will come true.

So he takes a deep breath, feeling the metal that resides in the ground, that is on every demon, that is up in every entrance to hell, mind concentrating on that one image he needs and  _ pulls. _

He never liked using his ability for the fact that one, it was flashy as hell, plus it was hard to focus on what type of weapon he wanted when fighting twenty other demons at the same time. 

It comes to help though because not many know of it, simply scrambling away as so many knives come careening from the ground, the sky,  _ themselves. _

Most are able to cut through the vines holding Sykkuno but he can’t get the ones wrapped around his wings as Corpse sent more of his vines to wrap around them, obviously not letting his intended mate escape so easily.

His next words confirm it.

“Hmm, neat trick, maybe you don’t need to be retaught a lot after all, though you do need to be punished for trying to fight me on this, you should accept your place, it’ll make it more pleasurable for you if you do… but maybe you  _ want  _ to be  _ punished _ .”

Corpse’s voice goes into a soft growl and Sykkuno has no idea what he’s gonna do next, honestly thrown because in the last two, almost three centuries there was never actually had a demon who could come close to claiming him and he had been quite proud of that. Now however his body is frozen in fear, body finally understanding that it never stood a chance against this demon in front of him and he wants to cry, but he’s already humiliated at having been caught off guard, all the demons who once saw him as one not to be messed with on his knees with promises of punishment and pleasure and other sinful delights falling from the demo- Corpse’s mouth with that sinful voice of his.

  
  


Before he can blink Corpse is in front of him, too quick to see but he yanks his mask down, face buried between his neck and shoulder, a tongue lavishing the area before Corpse  _ bites _ , flesh parting like he wasn’t a demon with reinforced durable skin. 

Sykkuno  _ screams  _ as Corpse stays latched onto his neck, tongue swiping over his wound every so often and he fears for a moment that he will actually be devoured, that Corpse might actually be one of those weird demons who believe in getting strength by subduing and eating stronger demons. 

That thought is tossed away however when Corpse gives his wound one final lick, voice satisfied as he pulls back, mask already back in place. 

“You taste good baby, I can’t wait to see what the rest of you has to offer”.

And then the vines are unwrapping from his wings, which pulls out a whimper from him as the thorns are stuck from when they tightened, so distracted by the pain he doesn’t realize his chance to  _ run, escape, flee _ . 

He also doesn’t see the hand coming and hitting him around his temple, knocking him out almost instantly.

The last thing he hears before going under is Corpse’s voice dripping with sinful promises and his body shudders.

* * *

  
  


When he wakes up he’s confused at first because he’s on a bed… but it’s not his. Scenting the air doesn’t help as he just knows this isn’t  _ his _ den. So he starts panicking because this has never happened to him before  _ what the actual fuc- _

Before he can continue his mental breakdown a certain smell invades his senses, the smell of dead roses and blood, has him tensing as he remembers what happened.

Corpse coming into his den,  _ his home _ , the attacks, the way he got bested by  _ fucking rose vines _ , his power over metal barely helping him, though he does suppose that it did at least scare away the majority of the audience, Corpse biting into his neck like he was goddamn food, and… Sykkuno can’t help the blush that comes to his face as he remembers Corpse’s last words before falling into nothingness.

_ “I’ll make sure you scream loud and clear for me, it’s always going to be for my ears and my ears alone, I promise you that baby.” _

Sykkuno buries his head in his hands, ashamed at the way his body responds to just the memory of it. He wasn’t a virgin but he can readily admit that he was the type of demon who preferred to get all their tension out by fighting, maiming,  _ killing.  _ The adrenaline of fighting was a type of high that he had been addicted to. Maybe Corpse was right and he had gone soft, maybe if he never left the fighting he wouldn’t be in this position-

His head snaps up as he hears a rustle outside the room, body tensing as it prepares for a fight. He stops however when he goes to move his wings  _ and he can’t feel them! _

He starts panicking all over again because  _ whatthefuckwherearetheywherewherewherewhere- _

He’s so stuck in his head he doesn’t even register Corpse coming in, observing him for a moment before walking over, grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger and his lips are on his, a bruising kiss that has Sykkuno gasping, body shivering as a tongue darts into his mouth right after, a growl of pleasure erupting out of Corpse and Sykkuno can’t stop the reaction that falls from him, a tiny mewl that has him blushing right after because he’s never made that type of sound before. 

It seems to amuse Corpse as he pulls back, a chuckle escaping him while he swipes his thumb over his bottom lip, his one visible eye alight with excitement and dirty promises. 

“You good now baby?”

Sykkuno is too wound up however to form actual words, only managing to stammer for a second before finally nodding. Corpse seems pleased at how flustered he is already. He had promises to keep but first, he needed to see how much he needed to train his kitten, so he pushed his thumb into his mouth just a little and he growled in satisfaction at how sykkuno caught on, suckling on his thumb with eyes closed and face so red. Corpse wanted to see how pretty he would look with his mouth wrapped around his cock.

Corpse shoves those thoughts to the back of his mind, however, focusing now on making sure his kitten is punished for trying to escape earlier. He removes his thumb, other hand taking out a knife that he had retrieved from the fight before leaving with Sykkuno. He watches as the other man’s eyes flutter open, eyes widening when they land on the weapon and Corpse smirks at the way he reacts, a flush going from his face down to his collar bones and Corpse wants to see how far it goes down, so in quick movements, he has Sykkuno’s wrists bound in vines, legs also bound and spread. He whimpers as he tries to move at first and the thorns break the skin. Corpse shudders as he remembers the taste of blood that he had got from the vines earlier before drinking from the source.

Most people didn’t know that Corpse got a lot of energy and food from using his power, blood, fear, and sometimes arousal being sucked in by the thorns, thorns that Corpse consumed regularly, a reason why his throat was so messed up, his voice so deep, sure they could heal fast but when you do something for almost two centuries  _ daily _ , your body learns. 

Thankfully he could still use his voice but it was hell on him sometimes, though it was worth it from how much nutrients he got in the end. 

He licks his lips, eye honing in on how Sykkuno tracks the movement, how he reacts with a full-body shiver and he smirks, tongue darting out to lick the knife before bringing it closer to the other man, quickly slashing through his shirt. He marvels at the smooth white skin, pleased to see that the flush does go down quite a bit. The hand not holding the knife comes up and slowly, sensually makes its way upward from his navel, stopping for a second to take a rosy bud between his fingers and pinching, the little moan of pain music to his ears. 

His hand continues upward after that, hand coming to a stop on his throat, claws extended, slowly wrapping around and applying just a little bit of pressure, his nails bringing tiny pinpricks of blood to the surface.

He watches as Sykkuno stills for a moment before a whine escapes him, leaning his head back and exposing more of his throat and Corpse can’t contain his fucking excitement. He had been hearing stories of the fearsome demon who once could take on a hoard of demons and angels and still emerge victoriously. The fact that not only had Corpse beaten him in a  _ fight _ , but also had him already submitting and  _ craving his touch,  _ well corpse could barely contain himself, body tightly wound as he finally gave in to base instincts. Corpse wasn’t gonna let this go without a reward. He could punish him later, right now he just wanted to hear Sykkuno scream again.

He made quick work of his pants, tossing them somewhere, finally getting on top of Sykkuno who finally seemed to take in his situation if the panic on his face was any indication. Corpse wouldn’t let him go though, he belonged to Corpse now, even if he had to leave him tied to the bed until his body and mind learned only corpsecorpse _ corpsecorpsecorpse _ -

He would make good on his promise to retrain him.

He leaned down, nosing at the mark he had left earlier, enjoying the whimper that escaped before whispering in his ear.

“I’m gonna make you scream now, don’t hold back for me kitten”.

And then he was biting down again, his groan of pleasure as the other man's blood washes into his mouth is drowned out by the piercing scream that escapes from Sykkuno.

A deep rumble, a purr almost escapes him at the sound, the most divine music that he could ever hear. His hand around his neck squeezes just a little more and Corpse smirks as he feels the other’s dick jump in excitement, quite obviously turned on. 

He unlatches from his neck, licking the wound before kissing it, a silent apology for doing that twice in a row without any real warning. He leans back after a second to admire his work, Sykkuno’s wrists are torn from where he had moved them when Corpse bit him, the flesh mending already as he stares, leaving little scars that are fading albeit slowly as he realizes Sykkuno is probably low on energy, Corpse drinking probably too much of his blood, though he couldn’t care less at the moment, only wanting Sykkuno. 

He lets his hand that was resting on his throat slither down, tweaking both nipples before continuing the trek down, eye watching Sykkuno’s face as his hand wrapped around his dick. He smirked when the other tried tugging his wrists free, no doubt to cover his face or bat Corpse’s hand away. Sykkuno lets out a pretty little whine, turning his face to hide in the pillows and Corpse lets out a warning growl at that, he won’t let Sykkuno hide from him, never. He wants to see all his reactions, they were meant for him and him alone. He would make sure Sykkuno learned everything. 

His voice is lower, laced with arousal as he speaks.

“I’m gonna teach you everything kitten, don’t worry.”

Then he’s leaning down and capturing the other man's mouth, licking and biting, swallowing the moans and mewls as his hand works him, tongue darting out to trace the others lip before plunging and coaxing his tongue into a battle, Corpse easily winning but pleased that his kitten is such a fast learner. 

With a final moan that Sykkuno lets loose and Corpse swallows he comes, back arching and pressing against Corpses deliciously. He falls flat after a moment, panting for breath and Corpse leans back, hand coming up and tongue darting out to taste Sykkuno. He lets out a deep groan at the taste, eye fluttering closed before opening to take in his flustered face, absolutely red, though the hazy lustful look in his eyes gives him away. Corpse picks up the knife he had dropped on the bed earlier after making quick work of Sykkuno’s shirt and brings the metal to his skin, enjoying the way Sykkuno shivers at the contrast of the cold metal against his very heated body.

He drags it up to his abdomen, barely putting any pressure, just watching as Sykkuno gasps, eyes trying to follow his movements. He finally comes to a stop at where his heart is, looking at Sykkuno all the while he digs the knife in, carefully carving a C, it’s a little blocky but there is still enough room and it’s at least symmetrical so Corpse isn’t too upset. He listens to the screams, whimpers, and mewls that fall out of Sykkuno’s mouth as he continues his work, carving an O then R, which was a little trickier but Corpse managed it, going onto P and he gave in, bending down to lick the wounds, nearly losing it as Sykkuno begs for him. He leans up, kissing the other and letting him taste the blood Corpse had collected, enjoying the way he moaned at his own taste. He bites his lip one last time before pulling back, focusing on his remaining task. 

He makes quick work of carving the S and E, leaning back to appreciate his mark, a claim that no one could dispute. Not even Sykkuno himself, he would carve this into him until his body learned not to heal it. 

“Hmm, you look good with my name carved into you Sy, I’ll make sure you and everybody else learns who you belong to. You're my bitch now baby.”

And with that he made quick work of his own clothes, paying attention to the things that really got his kitten vocal, shockingly most things he wouldn’t have expected, but that just proved to Corpse that they were destined to be mates.

  
  


Afterward, Corpse holds Sykkuno close, one of his nails extending as he retraces the scar on Sykkuno's chest that was trying to heal, already annoyed by that. He shushed Sykkuno when he whimpered, body overstimulated from everything Corpse had put him through. He leaned down, kissing the crown of his forehead, a silent apology for being so rough. His arm around his waist tightened when Sykkuno buried his face in Corpse’s bare chest, snuggling closer.

“So good for me kitten, you did a good job, you're so good for me”.

Corpse smirked at the sound that escaped Sykkuno, it was a quiet little noise, almost inaudible and Corpse found it funny that out of everything they did tonight, the praise is what got him weak. He would be sure to remember that for next time, after all, he had an eternity with his mate. 

* * *

  
  


The next day Sykkuno makes a soft inquiry as to why he can’t feel his wings, trying not to panic at the very bland look Corpse shoots him like he’s an idiot for asking. 

His response however calms him down and simultaneously makes him feel like an idiot.

“When I knocked you out, they retreated. I’m guessing their healing as my thorns did some damage. I wouldn’t be surprised if they hit some nerves, it’s probably why you can’t feel them.”

Sykkuno blushes, feeling foolish at having the worst, and Corpse seems to catch on, growling out his question, though it’s barely understandable as his voice is so low when he wakes up, Sykkuno is learning.

“Did you think that I did something to them?”

Sykkuno hesitates for a moment before realizing that it’ll be easier if he just tells him the truth instead of lying about it. So he nods his head, burying it in Corpse’s chest afterward.

Corpse growls once more before he’s on top of Sykkuno, his larger body pinning him to the bed and Sykkuno gasps, figuring if this what being mated was like he could get used to it.

He had to prove he could best Corpse somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> *Runs and hides*


End file.
